conservativefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:The Bos
Howdy Here's a no-generic, more personal message: Hi!!! I'm glad to see that you're a Conservative! Omashu Rocks (talk - ) 23:26, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! We've seen what you do in the Avatar wiki, would you like to be an admin here? Omashu Rocks (talk - ) 23:52, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Hmmm for some reason, I can't change user rights right now… Omashu Rocks (talk - ) 00:04, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Of course! Anyway, I'll try to figure it out. Omashu Rocks (talk - ) 00:12, January 13, 2012 (UTC) I think I can only have 3 admins…. and I can't take away admin rights from others for some reason. I'll try to find a solution. In the mean time, I invite you to explore the growing wiki! Omashu Rocks (talk - ) 01:29, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Welcome Welcome to CW, Bos! Glad to meet another conservative. 22:00, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Hi, and Welcome to CW! Although you've received a welcome already, welcome! Glad to know another conservative. Hope you have a good time here, Bos! -The Wings (talk • ) 03:30, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Debate? Did you watch my state's last debate? What were your thoughts? Omashu Rocks (talk - ) 03:32, January 20, 2012 (UTC) It was AWESOME! My new favorite is Gingrich, as I plan to explain in our election forum tomorrow. Omashu Rocks (talk - ) 03:50, January 20, 2012 (UTC) War! ATTENTION: The Conservative Wiki declares war on [http://liberapedia.wikia.com/Main_Page'Liberapedia'] To combat their forces, we must swiftly and immediately improve all of our pages by adding quotes, editing history, and updating our attack pages on liberals! This is not a drill! Tell your friends about the wiki. Grow our strength! Omashu Rocks (talk - ) 20:21, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Congratulations Congratulations, The Bos. You are now a rollback user on Conservative Wiki. Omashu Rocks (talk - ) 04:15, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Wiki Advice Well, you've been on wiki for a while and I need your wisdom. A while back, I told you about the War against Liberapedia… It seems as if they took it to heart. One of their users vandalized several of our pages, insulted our users, and later called the wiki "crazy". He also referred to me as an "assfly". He then went to Liberapedia and suggested to their leader that they create pages to combat ours. Do you think this can grow into a major problem for us? Omashu Rocks (talk - ) 00:15, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Two things: #He has been blocked, and after a discussion with him and other admins, we have decided to let him have an appeal hearing on this wiki's chat. (he's a good editor and nice, his faults are for attacking Conservatives. Also, he did not call me an assfly. That is actually the username of another user on his wiki. Anyway… feel free to hop on the chat and join the appeal hearing. (fun!) #admin nominations are open. 00:32, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Never mind, here's the transcript of the hearing. 02:52, February 7, 2012 (UTC) New Discovery I JUST DISCOVERED THE GREATEST POLITICAL CREATION IN OUR LIFETIME! Our you aware of Fantasy Football? Well… now there's [http://draft.fantasypolitics.co/'Fantasy Politics']! You create teams of 10 that include politicians, pundits, and other public figures with over 350 to choose from! Your team can gain points for high polling numbers, social media followers, good speeches, passing legislation and winning elections. The next game starts in a few weeks and I will create a league for our wiki, (my username is Conservative Wiki). Let me know if you're interested. 02:09, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Chat? If you'd like to join our political discussion, go ahead and hop on the chat! We've invited two members from the opposing Liberapedia. 02:44, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Invite to Fantasy Politics A while back, I may have informed you of a site for Fantasy Politics and now, the game is about to begin! I am forming a league with a minimum of 4 players and maximum of 8. (If more than eight want to play, you can team up.) In this game, players will draft a team of ten political figures: four active politicians, two sideline politicians (Palin, Bush), and two pundits (Limbaugh, Hannity). Points are earned for each team based on how "well" their figures do that week, judged by several criteria including favorability polls, rallies, fundraising, gaffes, etc. Each "season" will last for the number of weeks of 2 times how ever many teams there are and will include "playoffs". Trading will last until two weeks before the end… Whether or not you want to join, please message me ASAP with an answer, and if yes, go to [http://fantasypolitics.co/index.php'This Website'] and create an account, preferably your Wikia username. Once we have 4-8 players, I will announce the date of the drafts. Please message me with any questions as well. I hope you consider and I look forward to kicking your butts! 23:21, April 24, 2012 (UTC)